The Monster and The Angel
by xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx
Summary: Dean and Cas are two world renowned serial killers, and begin a game of cat and mouse, leaving each other messages in their victims, winking/waving at each other on security cameras. Eventually, it's going to come to a head when they both pick the same victim; Sam Winchester...


**A/N: How long has it been since I've posted anything at all? Holy shit... It's been forever, I don't know what to do anymore... But anyway, here's a one-shot that may (more than likely won't) become a series. I just found a prompt on tumblr and had to do it... Yeah, so here this little baby beast is. You have at it, Supernatural fans...**

* * *

It started back when he was just a little kid. His mother died in a fire that was never explained. His father was blamed and he and his brother were taken in by the state. They were both adopted by different people. He never cared though. He acted like it, but it wasn't a big deal. Because the big secret was, he started it. He started it in his brother's nursery. The baby was getting all the attention and he didn't like it. So he did what he thought was best. His mother going into the room was an accident though. He wasn't expecting that.

His first 'official' kill came with his adoptive brother's pet cat. He put bleach in a bag and tied it over the fur beast's head before going off to school. His brother was scarred and even though he acted surprised and scared, he thought it was funny. Seeing someone so scared and depressed filled him with a type of joy that nothing else could. He was ten then.

Dean Smith was a popular boy in school. He smoked pot, yes, but that was nothing. Everyone was doing it. He was charismatic, had plenty of friends and even went to parties every weekend. One party got out of control though and there was a fire. They were in a barn when it happened. Dean swore up and down he didn't know how it started when the police and even his parents asked questions. But that was just because he was the one who started it. All of his friends were dead. He went to a grief counselor and even forced himself to cry. How else was he supposed to react?

When he was in his twenties, things just spiraled out of control. He went on a road trip in a 1967 black Chevy Impala. It had been the one thing the state of Kansas let him have that belonged to his real father, John Winchester. As the young man, still going by Smith, traveled, he slept with women and killed them. He knew how to clean up though. He wasn't stupid.

He got himself a type. Single, white females with little to no family or friends in the area. All of them lived alone and had mediocre jobs. People that would never be missed. He would kill them and then clean everything in their apartments from top to bottom. Even going so far as to swab the insides of the light sockets. He made sure there was no trace of DNA anywhere because he locked the doors from the inside and made it look like suicides.

It continued that way, killing someone in every state, for ten years. Until he was watching the news one night with a potential victim and saw that someone was going around matching him in every way they could. The only difference was the victims. Males instead of females. Everything would be scrubbed vigorously to the point that no one knew if the killer was male or female.

That was what set Dean off. Instead of his usual manner of doing things, he stabbed his victim in the head and used her blood to draw a mark on her wall. He had seen it in a mythology book before. It was call an 'Anti-Possession' symbol. Just a pentagram with the flames of the sun around it, but Dean liked it. The news was all over the internet.

Dean smiled as he went to the bank and overheard some security guards talking about it. But then... Apparently, it wasn't his kill and his mark... Someone - probably the copycat - had drawn a pair of wings. That was the first time Dean killed in public in front of a camera.

That was also when he went back to his birth name. Dean Winchester, not Smith. Because no one would ever remember a 'Dean Smith'. Like Ted Bundy or H.H. Holmes. It was all in the name. The security footage was released to the media and it was revealed that he was the one that killed that girl in her apartment and left his mark on her wall. The Winchester smirked and winked at the camera before shooting it.

Everyone was hunting him. FBI, state and city police, even people that wanted to collect the bounty. No one caught him though because when he felt he was close to being discovered, he would just go underground and disappear without a trace. Lay low for a few months and watch the news.

He would never forget that horrible morning. It was election season and all the presidential candidates were promising to bring him in and make him pay for what he had done. Footage was released to a national news network of a man about his age in a dirty brown trench coat and a tie. He just walked right into a campaign office where the Republican candidate was visiting and killed everyone. Dean's blood ran cold as the strange man held up a piece of paper. It was those same wings. The words 'Hello, Dean Winchester' were emblazoned on the paper as well.

This asshole got Dean's attention. So the Winchester had to one-up his 'fan'. He went back in his spree. Going to a diner a few states away from his hide-out in his Impala and demanding that someone film him while he executed everyone. It was a teenage boy with his camera phone. Dean looked right into it and told whoever would find it that he wasn't with that asshole that had been copying him.

He went back underground after that to see what would happen. His green eyes scanned over an article about his copycat. Apparently, his name was Castiel James Novak. So the Winchester hacked into every database he could, looking for information. He couldn't believe it. Cas was just a regular guy that had come from a good, Christian family. He murdered all of his brothers and even his parents when he was sixteen. He spent time in a mental institution until around the same time Dean left home. The other male broke out and disappeared.

That got Dean wondering... If Cas killed his own family, why couldn't Dean? He already killed his mother and his father was in jail. All he would have to was... He would have to kill his baby brother. The one that started it all. Dean did as much research as he could until he found him. Sam Wesson was the name he went by. He was married to a beautiful blonde named Jessica and he was a defense lawyer. He even lived in California. Dean scoffed and thought about how he would be able to kill his brother and his wife.

His father was a hopeless case. There would be no point in wasting his time because he would just die in prison. The way Dean heard it, John was a monster that managed to teach his son everything. It brought a smile to the man's, now in his thirties, face. John had taught him nothing. Stupid waste of space...

Dean went back to looking at pictures of Castiel. The other male was actually quite beautiful. Messy dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and the most amazing smile he had ever seen. The Winchester wondered where Cas was. What he was up to... If he was thinking of Dean... He shook it from his mind and turned on the television. It was like his counterpart knew... Because Cas was in California. In Sam's town and everything.

The last thing Dean wanted to do was protect Sam, but he wanted to be the one to kill him. He would never let Castiel Novak do it. Dean had to feel Sam's blood splatter on his face. He even thought of how to do it too.

As Dean Drove to California, he could only think of those beautiful blue eyes and that smile. He shuddered and drove as fast as he could without breaking any laws. The more he tried to not think about him, the more Castiel crept into his mind. He would kill him too eventually. There was no doubt about it.

It was midnight by the time Dean got to Sam's house. He broke into a house that was for sale and hid the Impala in the garage. The Winchester would set up shop and figure out Sam's schedule. As he sneaked a cooler of beer into the house, a light shone in his face. His first thought it was the police and groaned. Until the light was lowered and he saw those blue eyes...

"I knew you would come, Dean Winchester." Castiel spoke as he took the cooler from the other male and took it to the kitchen. "I knew if I found your brother and killed here in his town, that you would come and try to get to him before I could."

"Why the hell do you want to kill my brother?" Dean growled threateningly and pulled out his signature handgun.

"I wanted you to find me." he took two of the beers and offered one to the Winchester. "I wanted us to do it together. We could be a modern day Bonnie and Clyde, Dean. I know you've seen me because I saw the video of what you did in that diner."

"How long have you been following me?" Dean didn't lower his gun. He couldn't risk getting cold-cocked by the other killer. "And why the hell would I work with you?"

"Because." Castiel said coolly as he stood to his full height. "I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."

"What the fuck are you talking about, you freak?" As Dean raised his gun to Cas's face, he stared into his glittering blue eyes. They were better in person...

"You were going around doing what you do best and no one knew your name. I changed that. I made you famous. Everyone in the world knows your name, Dean. Everyone knows us. I thought for sure that you would find me after I let you know that I exist... Why didn't you come looking for me, Dean?" Dean lowered his weapon when he realized that Castiel actually seemed... Disappointed. Sad, even.

"I work alone, Cas. And I'm not letting you kill my brother. That's my job." he tucked his gun into the small of his back and took the beer that was still in Castiel's outstretched hand.

"But why? Have I not proven myself worthy? I have killed countless people for you, Dean. I have risked getting myself killed. I am going to save you from this lonely life, Dean." the blue-eyed male took a step closer and Dean could feel the warmth radiating from his body. "You don't think you deserve to be saved..." it wasn't a question.

Dean felt like Cas could see his very soul. How withered and torn it was. There was almost nothing left in him that was human. Dean wished he could be dead. Wished he couldn't feel a damn thing. And some voice in the back of his head told him that Cas could see the way he felt.

"You like to think of yourself as an angel?" Dean chuckled and turned so he wouldn't have to look at him anymore. "You think I can be saved from... 'Loneliness?' Is that why you killed all those people?"

"I kill so you will know you are not alone." Dean stiffened when Cas wrapped his arms around him from behind. "So you know you're not a monster. You are merely doing what you feel is the proper thing to do. Let me help you with Sam Wesson. I can subdue his wife while you take care of him. While you complete the circle..."

"I don't need your help." But Dean didn't pull away. He didn't care anymore. He didn't want Castiel to get involved in his mess. Because once Sam was dead, that was it. There would be nothing left for him to do.

"I want to be with you, Dean. I have since I learned that all those 'suicides' were a killer. I imitated you because you deserve it..." Dean turned around when Cas let him go. The Winchester stared at him for a long time until the blue-eyed male stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Dean's.

Dean didn't fight. He didn't shove the other male away. But he didn't kiss back. He just stood there until Castiel pulled away. The flashlight in the smaller male's hand cast just enough light so Dean could see the hurt in Cas's eyes. Someone was finally doing something for him. Paying attention to him. The Winchester grabbed Castiel by the tie and pulled him into a crushing kiss.

He smirked when Cas melted and held onto Dean's leather jacket for support. When they pulled away, Cas blinked dreamily and smiled. "That was unexpected..." he brought a hand up to rest on Dean's face. "You're pretty good at that."

"I've had plenty of practice..." Dean was still smirking. "Were you serious about helping me with Sam and being my partner?"

"Yes!" the smaller male's whole face lit up in the dim light. "Please, Dean. Let me help you."

"Alright then..." He explained the plan. They would wait until the morning and do away with the pretty little wife after Sam had gone to work. Then they would wait around for the little brother to come home and find her.

It all worked out beautifully. Sam left at seven in the morning, leaving his wife alone. Dean went in through the back door in the kitchen and Castiel went in through an upstairs window after cutting the phone line. He barricaded the front door from the inside and smirked when he heard her talking to Dean in the kitchen.

The Winchester explained everything. How Sam was adopted, how he and Dean were brothers... How Sam had that monster inside him as well. That desire to kill. That it would come out when Jess least expected it... Dean forced her upstairs to the bedroom she shared with her husband.

He tied her up and killed her in the cleanest way possible. Then he put her in bed as if she were still asleep. The Winchester even made sure all the lights were off.

Going back downstairs, Dean saw Cas sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Everything seemed so normal... "You're beautiful, you know that?" the Winchester made himself a mug and leaned against the counter.

"You're the beautiful one, Dean. You're the one everyone will remember a hundred years from now. You're the one they'll make a movie of..." Cas smiled weakly.

Dean shook his head and went over to him. "Maybe if we're lucky, you'll get your own movie too. Then we can have a sequel where we come together and go on a spree." The Winchester usually only went for women, but Cas had done so much just to get his attention. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck, nipping at it playfully. "When we're done here, what do you say we go back to my place and lay low for a while?" he asked

"I would love that, Dean." Cas tilted his head off to the side so Dean would have more room.

Time passed so slowly. The duo went through everything and set up a spot in the basement they could work with. Knives, pliers, and a power drill were all set up by a kitchen chair for when little Sammy came home. Someone, probably Jess, was a diabetic. So there was a needle and syringe. Dean smirked at this and set it up as well. He knew exactly what he would do with it...

"Jess, I'm home!" a voice called from upstairs. Both killers looked up and smiled at one another.

Sam found a plate of cookies with a note that said: 'Went to sleep early, sorry I missed you. Love you!' The poor fool had no idea it wasn't from his wife. Dean followed him silently through the house, waiting until the bathroom door was closed before going up the stairs and hiding in the bedroom closet. Stupid, foolish little Sammy...

The younger Winchester was down to his boxers as he went into the bedroom to kiss his wife. She was already cold and Sam started to panic. That was when Dean opened the closet doors. "Hello, Sam." he stepped out and his brother stared at him in horror.

"Y-you did this?" he tripped and fell to the floor. "H-how? Why us? What did we ever do to you?" the younger brother started to cry. It was obvious he still didn't know the truth.

"Not you as in 'the two of you'. Just you. As in, little Sammy Winchester. Born May 2nd 1984 to John and Mary Winchester of Lawrence Kansas." Dean smirked as his brother stared at him in horror. "We're brothers, Sammy."

"N-" Before he had the chance to shout, Cas came up and covered his mouth with a damp rag. Chloroform.

"Thanks." Dean helped Castiel carry Sam down the stairs and to the basement. They tied him up and splashed him with water to wake him up.

"Why are you doing this? If you're my brother, why are you trying to kill me?" Sam cried as he watched Dean pick up one of the serrated kitchen knives from the set he and Jess got as a wedding present.

"Why?" Dean asked as he pressed the blade to his brother's bare chest and dragged it across the smooth flesh. Sam writhed and cried out in pain. "Because you ruined everything, Sam. When you were born, everything stopped being about me. It was all about you. Everyone forgot I existed. Mom, Dad... Everyone only cared about you. Hell, they even forgot to pick me up from school. I did what I had to do. Mom wasn't supposed to be in your nursery when the fire started."

"You're killing me because of something I had no control over?" the little brother was crying. He looked over at Castiel. "Please, please help me. Please don't let him kill me... I don't deserve to die."

"Sorry, Sam. But you do. It completes the circle." Cas watched Dean fill the syringe with bleach. Sam stared with horrified eyes.

"What do you plan on doing?" he asked as he watched his older brother approach him. He struggled when he realized what he was going to do. "No! Please, Dean! I'm your little brother! Please..."

"Are you stupid, Sam? I want to kill you. You deserve to die." Dean pushed the chair back so that Sam fell and hit his head. The younger brother groaned, clearly in a daze, as Dean injected him with the bleach.

He motioned for Cas to hand him a knife. His partner gladly handed it over and Dean started to fillet his brother. Slicing his skin off like he was nothing more than a piece of meat. The poisoned young man gave off a pitiful scream that barely bounced off the walls.

"N-no..." Sam murmured when he watched Dean get up. Blood was everywhere and he was almost completely numb from shock. When he heard the drill whir to life, he tried to scream again.

"God, you're so pathetic." Cas laughed as he watched Dean straddle his brother and press the drill bit to his temple. The Winchester turned it on again and drilled a hole into his brother's skull.

"Goodnight, Sammy." Dean cooed as he shut off the drill. Sam Wesson was dead. "Come on, Cas. I have an idea." he wasn't going to clean up the blood. Instead, he grabbed a jar of screws and dumped it on the floor.

"What plan, Dean?" He helped his partner untie the younger male and collect blood.

"You'll see." Dean gave him his signature charming smile as he checked to see how much blood they had. "Yeah, this will work."

He led the way upstairs and pulled all the pictures from a wall. Cas watched in amazement as Dean used a paper towel to paint Sam's blood on the wall. "Go get Jess's blood from the fridge, okay?" the Winchester asked as he drew his pentagram with the sun's flames around it.

"This?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded and tossed what was left of Sam's blood away.

"Draw your wings." Dean instructed. "Draw them coming out from my symbol so everyone knows we did this together. So they know we're partners. Then we're gonna hit the road and go to my safe house."

Castiel's whole face lit up as he did as he was told. "So we're officially partners?" he asked as he drew his wings in the blonde girl's blood.

"Yeah, Cas. We are..." Dean wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck again. "The monster and the angel..." he murmured.

Castiel hummed lightly as he finished up his wings. "Thank you, Dean Winchester. I thought for sure you were going to kill me last night..."

"Nah, you're not my type." Dean chuckled. "So, why were you so desperate to show me that I wasn't alone?" he asked as he looked at their symbol.

"Because I fell in love with you." Cas laced his bloody fingers with Dean's and smiled at him. Dean couldn't remember the last time someone told him that...


End file.
